SephCloud
by D1334
Summary: Sephiroth has some tension that he needs to release but self satisfaction wasn't enough. he calls upon Cloud to come to his chamber and, well, you can work it out from there ;) hardcore malexmale. don't like? don't read! constructive criticism welcome


Sephiroth unzipped his leather pants as they restrained his hardening cock. He sighed gently as his dick was released from its restraints. His fondled his balls and ran his fingers gently up and down his shaft. He felt chills of pleasure course through his body as he rubbed his thumb over the tip. He moaned softly as general to stroke himself.  
His thoughts wondered to that of a blonde worrier. His muscles rippling with each movement. Sephiroth pumped himself harder as the blonde in his mind was losing his clothes. First his jacket, shirt, boots, pants, then finally, his underwear. Sephiroth swallowed hard as his imagination showed the blonde jerking off.  
"Cloud..." a moan escaped Sephiroth's lips. Cloud jerked off in Sephiroth's mind before taking it to the next level. Still pumping away with one, he brought his other hand to his mouth and sucked his fingers. Coating them in a thick layer of saliva. He brought his fingers down to his ass and slowly pushed a finger into his entrance. Cloud groaned slightly.  
Sephiroth pumped harder and faster, massaging his balls at the same time. Cloud had stuck in two extra fingers now and was thrusting them in and out, still pumping away at his overflowing dick. "C-can't... Reach... With just... Fingers... Aah!" he moaned, never ceasing in his actions.  
Sephiroth moaned and pumped harder, as hard as he could. The wet slapping sound of skin against skin turned him on even more. "Oh Cloud..." he moaned. In his mind Cloud was moaning, "S-Sephiroth..." Sephiroth felt himself nearing climax. He knew that Cloud was flexible in real life, but his imagination wanted to see how far it could go.  
Cloud stopped pumping and fingering himself, moaning as he removed his fingers. Cloud bent forward, checking in such a way that his lips met with his cock. He started sucking himself off and moaned as much as he could with a mouth full of cock. Sephiroth couldn't take it anymore. He gave a last few hard pumps and jizzed. His cum went everywhere. Over his hands, over the bed, over his chest, some on the wall. But it still wasn't enough. He wanted to taste Cloud. He wanted to fuck Cloud until he found it impossible to stand.  
In his head, Cloud was still sucking himself. The erotic thought made Sephiroth go hard again. Cloud came and filled his mouth with his jizz. Sephiroth moaned at the sight. Jizz dripped from the corner of Cloud's mouth and he swallowed and licked his lips, moaning and gasping. Sephiroth grabbed his phone and texted Cloud, 'Get here now!' he hit send. He knew that Cloud would get it and be here in less than a minute. He couldn't wait that long!  
The stood up off the bed, and covered his hardened dick with his coat. Not long later, Cloud came rushing into the room. "Sir, you called?" Sephiroth slammed the door behind Cloud. Cloud spun around to find Sephiroth's lips seal with his. Cloud's eyes widened with shock, but he felt himself get aroused as Sephiroth's tongue ventured into his mouth. Sephiroth put his hand between Cloud's legs and felt the bulge in Cloud's pants grow slightly.  
Cloud moaned as Sephiroth slipped his hand into Cloud's pants, fondling Cloud's balls. Cloud moaned into Sephiroth's mouth. Sephiroth's hand rubbed against Cloud, making the soldier moan and grind his hips into his hand. He couldn't take it anymore. He stripped the blonde and himself of clothes so they were both naked. How much Sephiroth wanted cloud around his dick. How much he wanted Cloud in his mouth. He pushed cloud onto the bed, forcing him to lie down.  
Sephiroth had made it so they were in the 69 position, and licked up and down Cloud's shaft. Cloud moaned and dud the same to Sephiroth. Both men sucked at each other, wrapping their tongues around each other's cocks. Sephiroth didn't want them to cum just yet and pulled off of Cloud, pulling his dick out of his mouth with a "pop" sound.  
Sephiroth forced the blonde onto his hands and knees. He didn't want to wait and prepare him. Sephiroth plunged into Cloud, making him gasp out in pain from the sudden invasion. "Ah- ah! S-Seph-iroth!" he moaned as Sephiroth plunged in and out of him forcefully. He thrusted in as far as he could as hard as he could. Cloud bit his knuckles trying not to yell from pain. Sephiroth didn't care if Cloud was in pain; he just wanted to fuck him and fuck him hard.  
The room was filled with moans, groans, yelps and the squeaks coming from the bed. Cloud's arms gave way and his knees were feeling weak. Sephiroth grabbed hold of Cloud's waist and forced the blonde deeper onto him with each quick hard thrust. Cloud came onto the bed, moaning loudly "Sephiroth!" Sephiroth hadn't cum yet and was still fucking Cloud like no tomorrow. It felt so good. Cloud's ass muscles were twitching all around Sephiroth.  
"Gods Cloud... I just want to fuck you harder... It feels like your ass is eating my dick..." he said thrusting hard and deep. Blood was soon dripping from Cloud's ass, but Sephiroth didn't care, it just acted as lube. Sephiroth could feel himself getting closer to climax and knew that Cloud was too. He grabbed hold of Cloud's dick and pumped at it. Cloud's whole body shook.  
"N-no... No more... Ah!" cloud moaned loudly in both pain and pleasure. Sephiroth gave a few last hard thrusts and came inside of Cloud. Both men moaned loudly. Cloud cumming upon the bed for a second time. Sephiroth slowly pulled out of Cloud, some of his sex juice oozing out and mingling with the blood. Sephiroth collapsed beside Cloud and both breathed heavily.  
"Was there a reason for fucking me so much that now my ass hurts like I just fell on concrete?" Cloud asked, a sharp tone to his voice.  
"Not really, I just wanted to fuck you. And it sounds like I reached my goal. Hang on, do you think you can stand?" Sephiroth asked smiling. Cloud tried to get up and winced, falling back against the bed. "Yip, looks like I reached my goal," he said smiling triumphantly.  
"Let me guess, fuck me until I can't stand?" Cloud said, glaring at the long silver haired man.  
"Yep," Sephiroth said, ignoring the death glare. He tried to get off the bed but his knees buckled and his legs felt weak.  
"Ha! Flaw to your plan! You damaged yourself too!" Cloud said, weakly lifting an arm and pointing at Sephiroth. Sephiroth raised his eye brow and smiled.  
"Then I guess we have no choice but to sleep together," he lay down and wrapped his arms around Cloud.  
"Hey! Get off me you jerk!" he said, trying to fight him off and failing. His muscles were to weak and he was always weaker than Sephiroth. He stopped struggling and relaxed in Sephiroth's arms. Soon, both men were asleep, despite the pain they both felt. Especially Cloud. He was hoping he didn't have to do that again for a long time... Or at least, not as hard.


End file.
